Wildbore
|specialAbility = Can be befriended with Meat |spawnCode = "wildbore" |drops = 75% 25% |health=250 |sanitybonus = +25/min (when allied) |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |damage = 33 |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 3 }} Wildbores are neutral Mobs in the Shipwrecked DLC. They are the Shipwrecked counterpart to Pigs and wear a grass skirt, have a hunched posture, and are covered in brown fur. They spawn naturally and live in Wildbore Houses on beaches, which they will return to at dusk. Behavior Wildbore will eat any Food items on the ground. The player can befriend them by feeding them Meats or Eggs, after which they will assist the player in chopping down trees, hacking Bamboo Patches and Viney Bushes and attacking mobs. Wildbores will eat Petals, Vegetables, and Fruits, producing one Manure per item (except Coconuts). The player can feed these items directly by clicking on the Wildbore while holding the item to be fed. Feeding them too frequently will increase their annoyance since the player characters need to approach them to give them food. Wildbores have an annoyance threshold. Annoyance increases when the player makes the Wildbore run away by standing close to him, and when the threshold is reached, he will start attacking the player unless playing as Wilba. The threshold will be instantly reached if the player attempts to pick up manure right after that it has been produced. Annoyance will reset after 10 seconds without being disturbed. Wildbores will attack the player aggressively if they have hammered down the Wildbore's House. As with Pigs, Wildbores will walk around during daylight hours, and run home at Dusk. Also much like pigs, they will attack any hostile mobs (Snakes, Spiders, etc.) that get near them. The main difference between Pigs and Wildbores, however, is the Wildbores' unusual attack pattern. They use a very unique kind of kiting to fight their enemies. When provoked, a Wildbore will prepare itself and charge toward its target, either punching or slamming both fists down. Whether they have landed a hit or not, they will pull back and run before charging again. A Wildbore will not give up its attack on the player until they are dead or left the island, or the Wildbore has acquired a new target. Attacking a Wildbore after it starts charging for the player character allows the player character to strike first, canceling his attack. A Wildbore caught in this state can be hit multiple times before it recovers. This strategy allows killing one Wildbore easily, but it is less effective against a group of Wildbores. Like Pigs, if a Wildbore eats 4 pieces of meat-based Monster Foods ( ), or during a full moon, it will turn into a Werepig. A typical Werepig will transform back into a normal Wildbore after 4 game hours of being a Werepig or at the start of the next day, whichever comes first. (Note that Jellyfish does not count as meat-based Monster Food and will not cause the Wildbore to transform.) Wildbore takes 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 2 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. Fighting Strategy Wildbore Names Much like Pigs before them, Wildbores will have a random name given to them. The name may be viewed by mousing over the Wildbore. Possible Wildbore names are the same as the possible names for Pigs. Possible Wildbore names: ''' | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Aemilian * Alex * Alia * Anatasius * Anthemius * Antonius * Arcadius * Augustus * Aurelian * Avitus * Bacon * Bagel * Balbinus * Barley * Basiliscus * Berry * Biscuit * Brook * Brownie * Bryce * Bug * Butters * Cabbage * Caligula * Caracalla * Carinus * Carus * Cheddar * Chip | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Claudius * Clover * Coco * Commodus * Constans * Constantine * Constantius * Corey * Crabby * Custard * Didius * Diocletian * Domitian * Doughnut * Dumpling * Eggbert * Eggy * Elagabalus * Eugene * Florian * Galba * Galerius * Gallienus * Geta * Glycerius * Gordian * Gouda * Graham * Gratian | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Hadrian * Hamilton * Hamms * Honorius * Hostilian * Jamie * Jeff * Jerky * Joannes * Joe * Jovian * Julian * Ju-lian * Julius * Justin * Justinian * Kelly * Kevin * Kiwi * Leo * Libius * Licinius * Lucius * Majorian * Marcian * Marcrinus * Marcus * Matt * Maurice | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Maxentius * Maximian * Maximinus * Mickey * Moon Pie * Mr.P * Nacho * Nero * Nerva * Numerian * Oatey * Oinkey * Olive * Olybrius * Otho * Pepper * Pertinax * Petronius * Philip * Pickles * Porkbun * Porkins * Porky * Probus * Puffin * Pumpkin * Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben | valign="top" style="width:20%;" | * Romulus * Salty * Septmius * Seth * Severus * Smelly * Tacitus * Tater * Tatham * Theodosius * Tiberius * Titus * Trajan * Trebonianus * Truffle * Tuna * Twinkie * Valens * Valentinian * Valerian * Vespasian * Vetriano * Vitellius * Waffle * Weiner * Wiggles * Zeno Quotes These quotes what Wildbores say in various situations. They are currently mostly identical to Pig quotes, with some differences and additions. '''When too close * YOU BACK OFF! * STAY 'WAY! * TOO CLOSE! * THAT MY SPACE. Battlecries * GO 'WAY! * NOW YOU DUN IT! * YOU GO SMASH! * RAAAWR! * I KILL NOW! * I MAKE YOU LEAVE! Attacking spiders * SPIDER BAD! * NO LIKE SPIDER! * SCARY SPIDER! Found Food * ME HUNGRY! * YUM! * I EAT FOOD! * TIME FOR FOOD! When eating * YUM! * NOM NOM NOM Receiving an item * WHAT YOU GOT? * NO WASTE MY TIME. * BETTER BE GOOD. Allied * I FOLLOW! * YOU OKAY BY ME * I LOVE FRIEND * YOU IS GOOD Chopping Trees * KILL TREE! * SMASH MEAN TREE! * I PUNCH TREE! Going home at dusk * HOME TIME! * HOME! HOME! Dusk or Night * SCARY * NO LIKE DARK * WHERE IS SUN? * STAY NEAR FIRE * FIRE IS GOOD In complete darkness * TOO DARK! TOO DARK! * NOOOOO! * AAAAAAAAAH!! On fire * HOT HOT HOT! * OWWWWW! * IT BURNS! Chopping bamboo or vines *WE PUNCHIN' PLANTS NOW? *I HELP GET BUSH! Trivia * "Wildbore" is a portmanteau of the words "wild boar" (a type of animal hailing from the family Suidae, which includes pigs), and "bore", with the latter possibly due to its short temper. * Wildbores are able to say four-word sentences, unlike Pigs who can only say three-word sentences. * Wildbores will automatically attack Webber, just like Pigs. Bugs * If a Wildbore House is near the ocean, occasionally, they may glitch across the shore and will be able to walk across oceans despite it being treated as semi-impassable tiles. * Sometimes Wildbores can refuse Petals given to them. * If the player were to attempt to hammer down a Wildbore house and aggro them, proceeding to feed them may cause the game to display the Allied Text while the Wildbore tries to attack the player. * A Wildbore caught outside during a full moon while performing its charging attack results with a Werepig with twice the normal running speed. Gallery Wildbore ingame.png|Wildbore ingame. Wildbore Posing.png|Wildbore posing. Wildbore Eating.png|Wildbore eating. Wildbore Charging.png|Wildbore before charging at the player/mob. Wildbore Frozen.png|Frozen Wildbore. Wild Boar Hut and Boar.png|A Wildbore next to its Wildbore House. Palm fight.png|A Wildbore fighting a Palm Treeguard. Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Animals Category:Followers Category:Surface Creatures Category:Apparel Category:Talkers